The Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model characterizes and standardizes communications functions in networking applications. The OSI model, regardless of the networking technology, has several layers including: a physical layer, a data link layer, a network layer, a transport layer, a session layer, a presentation layer and an application layer. “Ethernet” refers to a family of networking technologies that are, for example, commonly used in local area networks (LANs) and metropolitan area networks (MANs). Different Ethernet networking technologies are defined by the rate (e.g., in Gigabits/second (Gb/s)) at which Ethernet frames are transmitted and these different Ethernet networking technologies are governed by different sub-sections under the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) Standards 802. In any case, the different Ethernet networking technologies will have the same OSI model layers. That is, the OSI model layers referenced above will be present in each of the different Ethernet networking technologies. However, depending upon the Ethernet networking technology at issue, the architecture of a particular OSI model layer (e.g., the physical layer) may vary and improvements (e.g., to reduce latency, costs and/or chip area consumed) are desirable.